Hell Dungeon
Enemies * Undead Burrower - Lvl 95 * Demon Hound - Lvl 125 * Daemonic Infernal - Lvl 200 * Diablo's Infernal - Lvl 200 * Diablo - Lvl 300 Location Travel through the portal in the Northwest corner of the area North of the Ancient City Ruins. You must be Level 75 to Enter Hell. Points of Interest * There is an Infernite Ore location in the first room as you enter Hell, just left of the entrance portal, inside a gated off area there will be hell stones. * Vanguard's Scroll can be dug at the Northeast statue in Cerberus's Room. * Ahl-Goreh is located within the Diablo's Infernal room, south of the statue to the east of the room. Starts a mini-quest chain * There is a portal in the Southwest corner of the first room that will spawn many waves of Demon Hounds when approached How to pass Items Needed: * Infernal Hammer (Req. Lvl 100) (Found inside Dungeon) * Level 10 Thievery Video Guide (Outdated) Daemonic Sword Hell Dungeon Guide Part 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV7ejXJ5ykU Daemonic Sword Hell Dungeon Guide Part 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_hr68UXR8w Made By: darkniko Revised By: Pending Imaged guide 1) 2) 3) 4) 5) Text Guide #Once in Hell go west all the way to a lever. Hit the lever and rush back as fast as you can to the massive gate north of the entrance. If you don't have max movespeed, this might not be possible. You can also use summons to hit the lever instead. # When you get through the massive gate, you'll need to kill Cerberus who when killed will open the door to the next area. Kill him and proceed through the door then go north until you come to wooden bridges. To your right is a small room with a switch in it but cant be accessed. Walk west across the bridge and kill off the guards and crack the lock on the chest at the north golden statue for your first temple key. Must have level 10 Thievery to crack lock. Put the key in your backpack. # The following steps are not required if you have an Infernal Hammer. If backtrack south to where the gate to the Cerberus room is, and use the Infernal Hammer to activate the switch, head down the northern path hitting the switch in the closet room, then cross the bridge and go through the open Northern gate. ## You will notice two doors close to the bridge you came across, one north of the bridge, and one south of the bridge. You will use the key on the south door which will open the door only for a few seconds so make sure to run through to the next area. Simply move your backpack while holding the key to contact with the gate and it will open (key will be consumed). ## Follow the path south until you see a big red circle with a shrine beside it. This is the summoning spot for the God of Darkness. ### Summon him by walking into the circle. Kill him and backpack the key he drops, continue all the way south to the end of the corridor. Step on the switch located at the end of the corridor. ## Using the key from God of Darkness, go back to the north end of this hall and up the ramps where you used the key the first time. Go east across the bridge until you're north of where you killed Cerberus, and go in the little closet room and step onto the switch. Go all the way back across the bridge, through the northern gate this time. # Take the eastern path, then north into an area covered with Death Revenants. # You will need a key for the next part. If you don't have one: ## You will see a switch but you can't hit this one yourself. Lure a Daemonic Death Revenant onto it which opens a door to the west, run past the big table to the open door on the left side of it. In this closet unlock the chest for a key. # You will need Infernal Hammer for the next part. If you don't have one: ## Go back to where you got a Daemonic Death Revenant onto the switch, open the gate just below there with the key. This will take you to a room with a chest which can be opened in order to get an Infernal Hammer. In order to escape this room, you can teleport out using a hero spell or use the hammer on the symbol in the middle to summon the Colossal Infernal. Once defeated, the portal in the north of the room will take you back to the start. # Head to the room with the large table West of the Death Revenants area, and you will notice the other door south of the big table, with the switch beside it. Use Infernal Hammer on top of the switch (use is 3500 mana), go into the room where there is an acolyte who is used in "Evil Main Quest". At the top of this room there is another switch, hit it with the Infernal hammer(This switch will raise the next Elevator) and return back to the Death Revenant and head north of the Great Infernal Door. # Go west down the hall, use the key to open the gate and go left, you will then cross the raised platform. Strong Daemonic Infernals are located within the next room and pack a powerful punch. ## You can extinguish the flames here via Song and enter the cave if you wish to fight Ahl-Goreh. ## You can approach the large portal here to trigger an ambush of Infernals ## You can summon Daemonic Dragons with Dragon Amulet and Dragons Egg by using the egg beside the Massive Portal Gate # You'll want to unlock the chest at the golden statue with the area to get another Hell Dungeon Key , and then go west pulling an infernal onto the switch located by the elevator leading south. # Go over the elevator and enter Hell's Prison. Infernal Hammer the switch in the prison (Which will raise the Boss Elevator for a very long time, about an hour) # Use the key on the east(right) door. Head south and Infernal Hammer the switch down within that little area. Rush North around the bend through the giant gate which will now be open. This will lead back to the area behind the north gate after the bridges with the Chest where you got your first Key. # You will need a Hell Dungeon Boss Key in order to get through the gate to Diablo. In order to get it, you must enter the room West of the Cerberus Room by hitting the switch with a Infernal Hammer. You can then open the chest inside by hitting it with Infernal Hammer. This may take several attempts. ## Note: If you have high enough thievery, it will say you opened the chest but nothing actually happens # The door West of the chest leads towards Diablo. Equip whatever you want, go over the elevator which was raised from the prison. Use your boss key on the Massive Boss Door, and Diablo's Lair awaits you. Note that there is a portal after the platform and boss gate, once entered will take you to the very bottom of Diablo's Lair but will not trigger aggression. If you have summons you should summon them, then wait till the cooldown is off then send your hero and summons in. In Diablo's Lair you will spawn just above a smaller red portal, WARNING: That portal will transport you to the very start off Hell. Battling Diablo If you are battling him as per good main quest then once your hero gets close enough to him it will trigger dialogue and make both of you invulnerable (dialogue will not trigger at all if your hero is ranged and never gets close to him the whole battle, but the quest may not be read as complete after you killed him). He will occasionally summon Infernals and cast a Fireball on you which does damage and stuns for about two seconds. Once his health is depleted to about 75-80% he will transform, become level 350 rather than 400, lose his 6 diablos items and have two new items instead. When killed he will drop Diablos Essence, and a random piece of the diablos set. One diablos set piece will drop for each good hero but each hero can only claim the one piece that dropped for them from Diablo's Lair. *Should you happen to own Diablo's Set or Fallen Angel's Set, most doors in Hell open up when you approach. Category:Dungeons Category:Locations